1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which creates a floating boom for collecting floatable materials, such as liquid hydrocarbons, floating on the surface of a body of water. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention is for such a floating boom that is water cooled and resistant to high temperatures or xe2x80x9cfire proofxe2x80x9d since in the course of containing an oil spill, the oil may be afire.
2. General Background
Some conventional xe2x80x9cfire proofxe2x80x9d or high temperature resistant oil booms comprise a boom encased in an insulating material and a xe2x80x9cflame proofxe2x80x9d cover that is high temperature resistant. Others have provided a cover blanket for conventional oil booms, the blanket being mounted onto a conventional boom thus converting it into a high temperature resistant oil containment boom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,553 and 4,781,493 both issued to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company (3M Company) on the application of E. M. Fischer and disclose a high temperature oil containment boom which allows for the in-situ burning of spilled or leaked oil during offshore oil spill cleanup, the boom having a cover blanket comprised of three layersxe2x80x94an outer layer of a polymer coated high temperature resistant open weave refractory fabric, a middle layer of a ceramic staple fiber refractory batt and an inner layer of a synthetic fiber, the layers being sewn together with a ceramic thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,528 issued to Shell Oil Company on the application of W. F. Simpson and discloses a xe2x80x9cfireproofxe2x80x9d boom having a floatation member, a skirt depending therefrom and at least two layers of heat-resistant, water-sorbent material surrounding the floatation member. The heat-resistant, water-sorbent material draws water from around the heat sensitive floatation member, forming steam in the presence of flaming pollutant and allowing only the outer layer of the heat-resistant material to become slightly singed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,376 issued to Shell western EandP, Inc., on the application of W. F. Simpson and discloses a xe2x80x9cfireproofxe2x80x9d boom for containing flammable pollutants on water and includes a floatation member, a heat-resistant, water-sorbent material surrounding the floatation member and a protective fence surrounding the water-sorbent material. The floatation member is a series of cylindrical metal cans held end-to-end and the heat-resistant, water-sorbent material draws water around the heat-sensitive floatation member, forming steam in the presence of flaming pollutant and allowing only the outer layer of heat resistant material to become slightly singed. The protective fence surrounding the water-sorbent material is heavy steel wire woven in continuous spirals so that when the spirals are integrated with each other a diamond-shaped mesh is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,586 issued to Globe International, Inc., on the application of P. Lane and discloses a portable fire-resistant barrier for containment of oil spills comprising a continuous length of interwoven, high-temperature resistant yarns and metallic wires, coated with a high-temperature resistant synthetic polymeric resin. The woven fabric barrier is buoyed by fire-resistant buoys and stabilized with ballast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,133 issued to Oil Stop, Inc., on the application of the present applicant and others and discloses a multi-layered high temperature resistant cover installed on an inflatable boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,155 issued to P. H. Langermann and discloses a containment boom having along its length foam floats provided in pockets. Entry ports at the bottom of each pocket allow water to flow into the pockets to increase the mass of the boom to stabilize it during wave action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,599 issued to W. A. Reilly and discloses a floating containment barrier that has an oil hose resting on a web between float booms, the oil hose can be coupled to a pump for pumping oil that has sloshed over the booms to drain the trough formed therebetween by the web.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,143, 4,065,923, 4,030,304, 5,522,674 and 3,998,060 all teach containment barriers that have an inner core of foam to provide flotation.
However, none of these prior devices allow for water cooling of the boom along the length of a high temperature resistant cover or blanket that has been installed thereon.
The preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straightforward and simple manner. What is provided is an oil containment boom which can be provided with means for distributing a cooling fluid, preferably water, along the length of the boom and the high temperature resistant blanket that has been mounted on the boom.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a boom that can be protected from the high temperature of oil burning with such a blanket and cooling fluid distribution system.